


Winter Moon's Rebirth

by WhenStarsLie



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Human Robin, Werewolf Chrom, Werewolf Gaius, Werewolf Lissa, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Shepherds, Werewolves, extinct humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenStarsLie/pseuds/WhenStarsLie
Summary: In a world where humans were extinct and beasts dominated the world, where will Robin find the place she belongs?





	1. Chapter 1

A hooded figure sat at a corner of a dusty bookstore. Her slender finger tracing a vertical line along the margin of a browning page. Her mouth muttered incoherent words before sighing exasperatedly. Her other hand scribbled furiously on the scroll spread in front of her. With a final stroke, she closed the book and gathered her things. Gold were dropped by the counter with little words before she stepped out into the street.

Robin, despite her heavy coat, shivered. Winter will soon come in the halidom of Ylisse, yet the harsh season burdens no one but her. Given the nature of its citizens, it was no surprise. Werewolves have their thick furs to warm them; Robin does not. Humanity has long been wiped out by a plague brought by an ancient god thousands of years ago. From their ashes, a new generation were born. Humans, but not exactly. Humans who have the ability to take the forms of beasts that roamed the earth – a gift blessed by a benevolent goddess as their way to defend themselves from the god of death. One was chosen among them, the one of the first True Alphas, and he sealed the malevolent god into a deep sleep for a thousand year. This True Alpha established a great kingdom and with the blessing of the Divine Goddess, became the first Exalt.

Then why? Why a human like Robin has existed? For almost two years that were spent since waking up on a field, she has always pondered on this question. Every book she could get her hands on were searched for answers. Every ruins within the halidom and passed by during campaigns were visited for clues. Nothing turned fruitful except for the same historical tale repeated over and over again. She, however, never considering giving up. Not when, something important was hanging on the balance.

She glanced on the ring adorning her ring finger. It was a wavy crisscrossing band of gold. The center molded into the shape of the Brand of the Exalt with the tear-shaped center inlayed with a single sapphire. It was a royal heirloom, inherited by the male heirs of the throne to give to their future queens. And Robin…she is one of them. One of the women blessed to be loved and chosen by an Exalt. The highest honor a woman could ever achieve in the halidom. Yet, she could not bring herself to unify with her love in front the altar anytime soon.

A human. _A human as the wife of the Exalt, a True Alpha._ The idea was simply appalling and was unsurprisingly met with dissents from the Royal Council. The people of Ylisse might have accepted her as the Royal Advisor and chief tactician to the army, but the issue of having a human – a creature that should have been gone long ago – was simply pushing it. Many are afraid that if their union were to happen, the royal bloodline will become tainted. Not only was that, Robin, with or without her memories, clearly born from Plegia. The war may have ended for almost a year now, but the scars left will still take long to heal, especially losing a beloved Exalt.

Robin took a shaky breath before drawing her things closer to her chest. Lady Emmeryn has been tender subject for the Shepherds for a year since her death. More so for the blood family she had left behind. Robin had only known the woman for half a year, not much but she has been kind to her. The Exalt treated her like family, like a sister Robin will never remember of having or not. She wondered if she would approve of her and her younger brother. Chrom claimed he has moved on from her death but Robin felt otherwise. He has not come into a closure and rather, used his newfound determination in rebuilding Ylisse as a façade. Robin felt responsible for her death, no matter how many times the others say otherwise. She could have thought of something, _anything,_ to save a life that changed so many. Yet she has failed. Failed the worst. _What good of a tactician are you? What kind of person are you to let the one who sheltered you die? Your life is nowhere significant as hers, yet you failed to save her. You are nothing but a murderer!_

Robin halted, finally coming from thoughts dim from self-loathing. She has not realized that she had walked all the way to the royal palace. She licked her cracking lips and with reluctance in her step, crossed the humongous gates.

* * *

The courtyard was brimming with less activity than usual. She spotted a squad of potential soldiers engaged in a preliminary trial not far off and a few Shepherds patrolling around the perimeter. Many have assumed their wolf forms in favor for the chilly season. Some were just simply stubborn about getting sick. As if in cue, her nose itched and she sneezed. Robin sniffed, not amused by the coincidence. She hastened her pace, eager for the warmth that the castle has to offer.

The moment the doors closed behind her, a mass of blonde fur sprung into existence and tackled her to the ground. Robin groaned and sat up. She reached up and inspected the back of her head. After confirming she has not received any bump on the head, she glared at the wolf looming over her.

“Lissa!”

The Royal Beta wolf was petite, with fur the color of warm sunlight during spring. She is considerably smaller than male wolves but larger than other female wolves Robin has ever seen. Her eyes were stormy gray brushed with soft hues of earth brown. The wolf folded her ears backwards and made a soft, apologetic whine. Robin held her glare for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. She could not resist those eyes nor those ears for long. She reached her hand and scratched her from between the ears.

“Fine. You’re forgiven.” She ceded. “Just help me with my things.”

Lissa made a happy yip. She jumped off her and picked up the scrolls between her teeth. Robin gathered the rest and headed upstairs with Lissa at tow toward a pair of oaken doors at the end of the eastern wing. She pushed the doors open and stepped into a study room. _Her study room._ Robin reminded herself. The place was given to her by Chrom just a week ago. It doubled as her office and private library. Rows of bookshelves were fitted at the sides filled with books bought and gifted to her. Huge maps were spread at the walls with pins of engraved symbols. At the middle was a single desk brimming with stacks of half-opened scrolls. The room was customized with a second level, accessible using a narrow set of stairs. A few more bookshelves lined the narrow walkways of the second level and a small table where her chessboard lay stood by the stained glass window. Robin carefully pushed the half-opened scrolls to side of her study desk and placed her things on the cleared space.

“Yeeesh. Chrom should buy you a bigger desk.”

Robin turned to her companion who have reverted back to her human form. Lissa handed her the scrolls which she placed with the rest. 

“The desk’s fine.” Robin said. “Just need a bit of tidying up. Besides, your brother has already plenty in his plate. I don’t want to add more just because of a table.”

“You’re his fiancée, Robin!” Lissa exclaimed, holding out her hand at her. “You asking for something is not a bother.”

Robin picked up a half-opened scroll and began rolling it closed. “I know, Lissa,” She said, placing the now closed scroll down to the carpeted floor before picking up another from the desk. “But trivial things like that come last from the matters with the halidom.”

Lissa puffed her cheeks. Her arms crossed over her chest. “You should let him spoil you at times, Robin. Once you’re queen, things like that come rare. You should enjoy it while it last.”

Robin stopped her work briefly before laughing weakly. “I guess I should…”

Lissa frowned, letting her arms dropped to the side. “Robin…are you-“

“Not now, Lissa.” Robin answered wearily.

“Oh…okay…”

The deflation in Lissa’s voice felt like daggers in her chest. She did not mean to shoot her down coldly but she is not yet prepared to answer such questions from her, or from _anyone_ for that matter. She needs a bit more time – just enough to accomplish something she wanted to do for long.

Lissa fumbled with the hem of her skirt. _“_ Well, you seemed to have a lot of work ahead of you.” She looked at the back of the tactician. “I should probably go now. See you at dinner?”

“Yeah…” The answer was weak but Robin decided it’s better than nothing.

There was a few seconds of hesitation before Lissa turned on her heel and walked out the room. Her footsteps bouncing of the walls and the door closed shut with a hollow click. Robin let her knees gave away beneath her. She rested her forehead on the edge of the desk, fighting off tears threatening to spill. On her hands was a map of the continent. A single red dot was marked on a certain location in a place she wished never to return to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Lore Part 1
> 
> Humans dominated the world for thousands of years. In this universe, beings that humans call as gods such as Naga, Grima, Mila, and Duma were the same as the original universe except they are more godlike than their original counterparts. The birth of the god of destruction and death (Grima) served as the catalyst for the extinction of mankind through a terrible plague. All died except for thirteen humans (which may later be referenced to the thirteen children from the wrecked future) - human babies whom the goddess of creation and life (Naga) managed to save from the apocalypse. Naga raised these children as her own and bestowed the ability to transform into beasts. The children were divided to correspond to the different species of shapeshifters (the Taguel, the Kitsune, the Wolfskins/Werewolves, etc.) with the exception of the Manaketes. From these thirteen children, the goddess chose and blood-bounded with the one of the werewolves, the first True Alpha (sometimes referred by poets as the Royal Alpha and later, the Exalt). The True Alpha brought with him the divine sword, Falchion, and plunged Grima into a deep sleep for a thousand year. The thirteen then, parted ways and repopulated the world. The halidom of Ylisse was built and become the first and center of the Werewolf kingdom up to this day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a quick affair. Before long, Robin has found herself back in her study. Chrom was not present during the meal, having to travel to the noble estate of Themis for a meeting with the duke. He has forwarded an apology earlier through a messenger and stated that he will return by morrow. Robin was not worried at all; he has Frederick the Wary looking after him. No, what she was worried about if she will succeed in her plan. She told no one, or the news will reach the prince and only complicate things further. She has to do it herself. _Alone._ With finality, she stamped her tactician’s seal on the wax and let the letter lay on her cleared desk.

* * *

“Going somewhere, Bubbles?”

Robin cursed inwardly. Her eyes flicked toward the direction of the voice. An outline of a man moved amongst the shadows and into the brilliant light of the waxing gibbous. A few days from now, the moon will be full again.

Robin regained her composure. “What are you doing here, Gaius?”

A small pop. The former thief, now a member of the information gathering of the army, gestured his lollipop on a plate full of sweets on his other hand. “Midnight raid.” He answered as if it was a fact. “You?”

Robin adjusted the strap of her satchel. “Insomnia.” She answered. “I’m going out to read.”

The assassin snorted. “Bet you a bag of tarts that that bag of yours don’t have books.” He walked toward her and offered the plate. “Bubbles, what are you planning?”

Robin sighed and surrendered herself in taking a palm-sized tart. The assassin may be annoying at times, but they are close like siblings. True, she has other best friends like Sumia and Cordelia whom she both consider like sisters, but if there’s anyone she could entrust in doing the most dangerous jobs and finish them unscathed, that would be Gaius. That, and Gaius always directs any information he gathered to her first before it reaches their general. Some Shepherds would often call out how the assassin would act like a retainer to her and it would only be met with shrugs from Gaius and her telling them off.

Robin took a small bite before speaking in softly. “I’m going to Plegia.”

That earned her a raised eyebrow but the assassin said nothing, knowing well that she is not done yet.

She continued. “I’m going to retrieve something...or someone for that matter. I didn’t tell Chrom; I’m sure he will be against it. The war might have ended months now but still…”

Gaius popped the lollipop back to his mouth. “You want to do this for him, ain’t it right?”

“Yeah,” Robin nodded. “For him and Lissa.” She stared at the tart and laughed dryly. “Of course, some Ylisseans might hate me for it – think that I’m using it as an excuse for them to forgive me for my failure but…”

“But that’s not it, isn’t?”

“No. I think it’s the right to do.” She took a shaky breath. “At least, for me. I’m a selfish person, am I?”

Gaius withdrew the plate and pulled out a sheepskin satchel. “For narrow-minded people, yes.” He said as he gingerly poured the sweets inside the bag. “But not for me. You’re prolly one of the most selfless people I’ve met, Bubbles.” He tugged the string to close the satchel and tied it to his side. “That’s why I’m coming with you.”

Robin blinked at her. The tart forgotten on her hand. “ W-What?”

“You heard me.” Gaius said. “Gotta keep you out of trouble or the gods of desserts will doom me.” With nimble fingers, he snatched the tart out of her hand and finished it in three seconds flat.

“Hey! That’s mine!”

Gaius grinned. “Gotta eat faster than that, Bubbles. Now, come on. The night’s not gonna last forever, you know?”

* * *

 _“_ Milord? You’re still awake?”

The prince peeled his gaze away from the window and to his companion. He lacked his cape and the divine sword, Falchion – both tucked safely inside the room his noble hosts prepared for him. Frederick awaited his response; both hands folded dutifully behind him. He was still in his armor, not yet ready to climb in bed before his liege has done so.

“Tell me, Frederick.” Chrom’s voice was uncharacteristically weary. “Am I doing something wrong?”

Frederick blinked at him, not able to understand what he means. “Milord?”

“Robin.” Chrom spoke as if one name could clear his retainer’s confusion, and it did.

“What about Robin?”

“Ever since I proposed to her and she accepted, she has been distant to me. Whenever I asked her about our marriage, she would make an excuse. Gods know that she’s trying to avoid me intentionally. It’s like there’s an invisible wall between us.” Chrom ran a frustrated hand on his hair. “I don’t know what I am doing wrong. Am I rushing her too much?”

Frederick watched his liege with pity. He was aware of his plight, having seen the chief tactician act unusually around him as of the late. He didn’t dare to involve himself, knowing that it would take more than a quarrel to divide the two permanently. He decided to take a neutral stand, careful not to make things worse between the couple.

“In a sense, yes.” Frederick answered. “But our lady tactician knows of the demands on the crown. It is imperative that the heir be wed on the day of their ascension to the throne. I believe she has taken that into consideration when she accepted your proposal, otherwise she wouldn’t be known as the most brilliant mind in the history of Ylisse.”

Chrom chuckled at that. “I supposed I am blessed to find such a woman to love.”

“Truly.” He agreed. “But such a mind is a mystery to behold. You will never understand unless you ask. Have you tried asking her yourself?”

“No.” Chrom admitted. “I didn’t…I supposed I have been busy in attending my duties to the kingdom. Robin, too. She’s doing her best to lessen my burden.”

“Then, I believe it’s only right to give her the benefit of a doubt. May I suggest that you do so as soon as we return to the palace tomorrow?” Frederick recommended. “So as to clear any fog as soon possible?”

“Yes. You’re right.” Chrom nodded. “Thank you, Frederick.”

Frederick bowed. “It is my duty, Milord. No need to thank me for it.”

Chrom shook his head with a smile. _Some things will never change. “_ I suppose it’s time for me to retire to bed. We’ll leave as soon as the sun rises.”

“Understood, Milord. I will inform our soldiers first thing in the morning.”

Chrom walked up to the door. “Well then, good night, Frederick.”

“Good night to you too, Milord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Lore Part 2.1
> 
> The Hierarchy of Werewolves:
> 
> 1) True Alphas - also known as the Royal Alphas or Exalts; they are the ruling wolves of the kingdom. This statement usually refers to two things: first, the title given to the immediate heir to the throne, and two, wolves born from royalty who bears the Brand of the Exalt. They are the largest when transformed and bear unique markings that glow depending on the phase of the moon or their emotional state. Only a chosen few are capable of wielding Falchion. Their fangs and claws are said to be capable of slicing through anything with ease. 
> 
> Notable wolves: The First True Alpha, Exalt Emmeryn, and Prince Chrom
> 
> 2) Royal Alphas - wolves raised to royalty through marriage. They can originate from any lower rankings except Omega. This ranking holds a higher term than Royal Betas as the partner of the ruling True Alpha.
> 
> 3) Royal Betas - wolves born from royalty but are not immediate heirs to the throne. This title is also given to non-bearers of the Brand of the Exalt. A Royal Beta may elevate to the rank of a True Alpha if the current Exalt passed away and is next in line to the throne, even without the Brand of the Exalt. They can be as large as True Alphas with the exception of the females. May or may not be able to wield Falchion. Their fangs and claws are said to be capable of slicing through anything with ease.
> 
> Notable wolves: Princess Lissa
> 
> 4) Noble Alphas and Betas - wolves that may or may not be born from royalty and hold positions beneath the True Alphas, Royal Alphas, and Royal Betas. Royal Betas and their descendants can be categorized here as they branched further away from the royal line. Noble Alphas are typically larger than Noble Betas but smaller than True Alphas and Royal Betas. May ascend to royalty by marriage. Little to no chance of wielding Falchion and bearing the Brand of the Exalt.
> 
> Notable wolves: Duke of Themis, Maribelle, Virion


	3. Chapter 3

Robin pulled the robe she brought closer to herself. Despite the multiple layers she has drown herself into, the biting cold still chilled her to the bone. It did little to help that they’re out in the open during the night with snow gently falling down their heads. The wheels of the small, covered wagon clambered against the snow-covered ground. Thankfully, most of the halidom has retired for the night. The only lights she could see were from a local pub that she once dragged a drunken Chrom out after some of the male Shepherds decided it was the best to drown themselves in alcohol during the day of an important meeting. Naga knows what ran in Chrom’s mind despite knowing how crucial the meeting was.

There were a few citizens lumbering by, either from the pub or some late-night work. She spotted a few soldiers patrolling by but they paid her no heed. Most likely due to the common robe she has decided to place over her usual battle coat. If she didn’t, she would be easily recognized and attract unwanted attention. After all, how many people have been seen wearing the same coat as hers?

There was soft rustling in the inside of the wagon. Robin paid her companion no mind. She held the reins and urged the horses on a faster pace, determined to reach the borders before daybreak. The horses complied; their hooves thumping in a faster rhythm. She adjusted her seating position, watching the road with uneasy eyes.

“You can still go back. We’re not that far yet.”

Robin kept her eyes trained on the road. “Go back to sleep. You’re taking the reins at dawn.”

“Aight. You’re the boss.” Gaius saluted.

He morphed into his wolf form and shuffled inside for a comfortable spot. Robin spared him a glance. His orange-brown fur reminded Robin of a pastry that she and Chrom shared in her first tour of the halidom. It was one of the memories she held close to her heart; something she would never wish to forget ever. Her grip on the reins tightened. _The more the reason I have to succeed._

* * *

The first morning rays peeked through the snow-covered mountains at the borders. The sunlight washing the snow golden as it slowly sneaked its way past the gaps of sleeping homes. The last village passed by long ago and the wastelands of Plegia made their presences seen. The borders lacked the white powder of winter – still vibrant with lush green and a collection of dry, sandy patches here and there. Robin welcomed the rise in temperature, as early mornings were usually one of the coldest periods during the winter days in the halidom.

She decided to stop by a large waterhole and let their steeds have a short rest. She got rid of her extra layering, folding it with practiced sequence, and peered at the back of the wagon to check on the assassin. Her companion was still asleep, tucked in a huge ball of orange-brown fur. She lifted herself up and inside the wagon and placed the robe gingerly at a far side. Gaius stirred, ears and nose twitching, before stretching fully and giving a yawn. Robin watched him with amusement; no matter how wicked a werewolf is, they can still appear appealing as they rouse from sleep. _Even a werewolf as huge as a True Alpha._

Robin reached out for the assassin’s stock of sweets and pulled out a honey fritter. She took a bite and let the flavor sweeten her tongue. The smell caught the assassin’s attention. Within seconds, Robin found herself face-to-face with his human form and the satchel of sweets already on his grasp.

“Dessert on the morning? You’re a tad bad, Bubbles.” Gaius appeared more amused rather than crossed at the fact she rummaged through his stocks.

“Not the first time.” Robin smirked. “Believe me. I’ve sneaked desserts for breakfast more than I have to pull Chrom out of danger on the battlefield.”

Gaius chuckled, pulling himself a tiny custard from the bag. “You’re a bad, bad girl, Bubbles.” He said. “Don’t let Blue catch you in your conquests.”

Robin snorted. “Doubt he will.” She took another bite. “He’s bad as me. I always catch him taking extra servings of meat during meals despite our limited rations. At least, I’ve never been caught.”

“Hah. I suppose that makes you two perfect for each other. Mates, as the old folks would call it.”

Robin cradled the treat on her palm glumly. “Not really. I mean, I’m not the same as him…or you or anyone else for that matter.”

Gaius cursed himself. He touched a sore subject that was forbidden among the army. _Blue’s gonna have his head!_

“Hey.” He plucked a cherry tart from the bag and pressed it on her other palm. “Werewolf or no, you’re my best friend. Sweets turn bitter that I will let anyone harm you. You’re one of us, Bubbles. Even the gods of desserts will agree.”

Robin sighed and wrapped her fingers on the dessert as acceptance. “Gaius,” She said. “Remind me never to let you do a pep talk. The food puns were too much.”

They both bursted into laughter before settling down to finish their treats. Gaius took the reins afterward, spurring the horses toward the sandy lands of Plegia. Using the folded robe as a pillow, Robin resigned herself to sleep despite the scorching heat of the desert.

_And found herself drowning._

_Water filled the endless space around her as invisible currents dragged her down to the darkness below. The frigid waters chilled her bones. There was a gurgling sound below her – a bellow of a monstrous beast bidding its time of awakening._

_She gasped and struggled to swim upwards. Her fingers numb as she stumbled upon a wall of ice. The tactician threw her fists and kicked at the ice to no avail. A shadow loomed above under a haunting light of the moon. She looked up and behind the translucent ice, glowing eyes peered at her. She jerked back in surprise and made a mistake of looking down._

_Beneath her, the corpse of the late Exalt gazed at her with empty eyes as the unseen beast laughed beneath the depths._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Lore Part 2.2
> 
> 5) Alphas - wolves born from neither royalty and nobility. These wolves usually become soldiers or hold positions beneath Noble Alphas and Betas. Alphas can be elevated to nobility or royalty through marriage. They are generally larger than Betas.
> 
> 6) Betas - comprised the largest proportion of the population. These wolves are ordinary folks that take in different types of livelihoods from agriculture to trading. Betas can be elevated to nobility or royalty through marriage. They are the smallest in size among the werewolves when transformed.
> 
> 7) Omegas - there are no naturally born Omega werewolves. This title is simply a label given to slaves, prisoners, and criminals. They are generally viewed with contempt. Calling one an Omega is considered an insult. However, the title could be lifted up if the Omega was freed from servitude or served his or her prison years. Omegas cannot elevated to nobility or royalty without being freed or absolved from their crimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa's mornings within the castle always begin in a routine. After waking up and preparing herself, she would go up either to Robin's room or her study to wake the tactician up for breakfast (unless some brother of hers beat her to it). Back in the days, it was just her, Chrom, and Emmeryn dining together. The tactician later become a frequent inclusion when the late Exalt invited her once to dinner. It happened a few more times until it become a common occurrence whenever they are home. All three enjoyed her company; most especially a certain brother of theirs (which was annoyingly obvious no matter how Chrom denied it). This may as well be the beginning of Lissa's morning routine to wake the tactician up from wherever she has slept in and invite her to join their meal. However, for the youngest Ylissean royalty, this has become more than a simple habit – it has become one of her ways of showing affection to her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

With the usual cheery skip in her steps, she retraced her steps back to the recently renovated room by the end of the eastern palace wing and pushed the doors open with a shout ready on top of her lungs…

 _"_ Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods!"

Sumia did not know how many times the princess has spoken the same phrase over and over again. She glanced to Miriel, whose stoic demeanor remained unchanged, and deduced that the sage must have the answer, including how many rounds Lissa has paced around the room.

Cordelia stepped on the path of the princess to stop her. "Your Highness, please. Calm down."

"Calm down?" Lissa exclaimed in utter disbelief. "Cordelia! Robin's missing! My soon-to-be sister-in-law has disappeared! Our head tactician is nowhere to be found! What would Chrom think?" A horrifying realization crossed her expression. "Oh gods, Chrom! Chrom's coming back today! What should we do? What should we do?"

"Umm…maybe calm down just like Cordelia suggested?" Sumia asked. "I mean, maybe Robin got up early and went to town for errands. I'm sure she will be back soon."

Lissa crossed her arms before her. "Not possible." She said. "I asked around but none of the soldiers patrolling the castle grounds nor the maids have seen her." She gasped. "What if she was kidnapped?"

"A zero percentage hypothesis." Miriel said as she adjusted her glasses. "The castle is guarded with soldiers every twenty square meters with shifts every fifth hour. In addition, our own lady tactician laid down magical wards we have crafted around the perimeter and within rooms of great importance in the castle. Therefore, the chance of infiltration would be as little as Vaike being a gentleman of noble etiquette."

"Hey! I resent that."

"I am only stating the facts. Or perhaps, you would care for a throughout report I have researched upon?"

"Why, you-"

Ricken piped up, clearly uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere between the two. "Uhh…shouldn't we focus on our missing tactician than Vaike's immunity to gentlemanliness?"

"An immunity?" Miriel tapped her chin thoughtfully. "An astute observation, Ricken. Well done. It would make a decent material for my next research."

"Thanks…?"

"The Vaike says not to worry." The blonde berseker leaned on his axe while munching on an apple. "Robin's a tough gal. If there's anyone who could beat the Vaike, that would be our Robin."

"Hell yeah!" Sully slammed her fist on the table. "Our future queen's not going down that easily. Her enemies would be beggin' on their knees for ever trying to lay a finger on her."

"But that does not prove anything!" Lissa insisted, puffing her cheeks.

"True, but it does not prove that Robin's in trouble either." Sumia said. "Perhaps, she's really in town doing her usual chores."

"Then, how about this?" Cordelia spoke up, gathering their attention. "We send small parties to search the town. If anyone finds Robin, then that's good. Otherwise," Her eyes darkened and flicked at each of them. "We can safely assume something bad did happen to her. We immediately report to His Highness and execute any countermeasures proper for the given situation."

"But how about Chrom?" Sumia asked. "He will be back soon. We don't have much time."

There was a tense silence. They all knew how Chrom will react if he find out that his fiancée has gone missing. It was never been good.

"Announce the truth." Miriel answered. Her voice was calm yet heavy in words. "Prince Chrom will discover the truth in time. The sooner the better. If my deduction is correct, Robin might have been gone from between the witching hour to the time Princess Lissa barged into her study-"

"Hey!" Lissa protested. "I didn't barge. I just came for the usual wake-up call."

"Ah. Forgive me." Miriel prompted, a bit miffed of being interrupted. "The time when Princess Lissa came to wake her up." She eyed the princess who gave a pleased expression. She continued. "Counting more or less seven hours, we must find Robin within the remaining of the day. More than that, we can conclude that a terrible event befell our head tactician."

There was collective silence among the Shepherds. Miriel decided not to mince the facts present before them. Without any clues to sniff out, they will be just clinging to false hope. Yet looking at each face of the gathered warriors, she knew they will stop at nothing to find the missing tactician. Robin is more than just their tactician. She's their friend, co-leader, confidant, and family. The Shepherds is one huge family and it will never leave one member behind.

* * *

"Bad dream?"

Gauis' voice pulled Robin out of her daze. She hadn't exactly counted how long she was staring to the wool ceiling of the wagon since waking up. She shakily sat up, head throbbing painfully. She felt more drained than before going to sleep. The sun was starting to dip to the horizon. The endless sands of the desert painted in golden orange. By the way the carriage moved, Robin could tell that Gauis took a more solid yet rocky path. It's better than risking the encounter of sand whirlpools. They had a lot of run-ins during the war and it took down a few of their carriages along with provisions stocked in them. Other than that, these solid paths meant that there is a town or an oasis nearby. They could replenish their supply, most especially water, but that's it. They couldn't risk an encounter with hostile Plegians within the area. Robin decided that the sooner they finished with her task, the better. She knew that the Shepherds have already found her missing and are combing through the halidom in search of them. She couldn't say the same for Gauis. The assassin has a knack of disappearing all of the sudden in search for sweets. They will probably figure it out later.

Robin rummaged through a satchel and pulled out a map. She spread it out in front of her. "Where are we now?" She asked hoarsely. Whether it was because of the dream or the heat, she couldn't tell. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Hmmm…probably less than halfway." Gaius called out from the front. "We haven't passed by any town. There's an occasional hawk flying above and cacti. No signs of any oasis either. All I see is sand. Lots of sand."

Robin ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she surveyed the map. Less than halfway. The soonest we could reach that place is at tomorrow afternoon then, more than two days back to Ylisse. That is, if all goes well.

"We'll make it back." Gaius suddenly spoke as if reading her thoughts. "You'll succeed in your quest because you are Victory itself, Bubbles, and we'll make it back and throw the greatest celebration Ylisse will ever see."

Robin looked at the back of the assassin in surprise before a smile broke from her lips. "Yeah." She looked and caressed her engagement ring. "We will."


	5. Chapter 5

Metal clinked against the rocky ground as a horned pegasus landed amidst a busy town in the kingdom. The steed neighed in protest as its rider pulled the reins to an abrupt stop beside an anxious war sage. A band of Ylissean soldiers clustered by a stone fountain. All grim and flushed in heat and adrenaline.

“Did you find her?” It was the first thing the red-haired falcon knight was greeted with after a hours-long flight.

“No.” She answered, dropping down from the back of her winged steed to join her brethren.

“Neither do I.” Another falcon knight said in a nervous voice, having arrived a bit earlier than her sister falcon knight.

“Dammit! We’re losing time.” Sully growled. Her steed stomped a hoof on the ground, clearly picking up its rider’s agitation.

“Not only that,” Cordelia continued. “I saw His Majesty approaching close to the walls. We have more or less than an hour to search for Robin.”

“This is terrible!” Lissa wailed. Her hands pulling on her pigtails. “If we don’t find Robin before Chrom arrives-“

“Get a hold of yourself, Lissa!” The noble Valkyrie gripped her best friend’s shoulders. “Robin is not some helpless village maiden. She may be a human, but she surpasses any werewolf we have faced.”

“But Chrom-“

“If Naga truly binds them together as mates, she will never let harm befall Robin. Chrom knows that!”

Hoofsteps rushed toward their direction as a viridian-haired paladin pulled to a stop before them. “Has anyone seen Gaius?” He asked. His hair disheveled against the wind from riding. “No one have seen him around.”

“Are you sure?” Sumia asked as she stroked her mount’ muzzle to reassure it. “He might be searching for Robin too. Gods know how close he is to Robin.”

“I’m sure.” Stahl confirmed. “I even asked around. He’s yet to be seen since morning.”

“Ah! What if he’s with Robin?” Sumia offered.

“And what? Dragged her into some secret mission?” Sully snarled. “He knows better than to drag Chrom’s bride-to-be to somewhere dangerous without anyone’s knowledge. If something we’re to happen to her….” Her fist curled tightly on her lance. Her knuckles turning bone-white.

MIriel adjusted her glasses. “It seemed our options were limited down to one.” She declared. “We must issue a report to Prince Chrom immediately and expand our search beyond the reaches of the halidom.”

“To hell with that!” Vaike slammed his axe on the ground. “We gotta find Robin quick! The Vaike will not forgive ‘imself if his rival’s woman got hurt. No need ta waste time with yer silly reports.”

“Miriel and Vaike are both right.” Cordelia said, partly to appease the two and partly not to waste any more time for arguments. “Let’s split into two. Me, Sumia, Miriel, and Stahl will meet Chrom at the gates while the rest of you continue searching.” She turned to the fidgeting Royal Beta. “Princess Lissa, please come with us. I’m sure Chrom will rest easier if you tell him the situation.”

The princess slumped but murmured quietly. “I’ll try.”

Cordelia climbed up her steed before reaching out and helping Lissa to settle behind her. “We’ll send a messenger depending on how it would turn out. Do the same for us too.”

“Got it.” Ricken nodded.

With that, Cordelia launched to the sky with her other four fellow Shepherds at tow.

* * *

Chrom didn’t know what to expect when Frederick called his attention when two familiar single-horned pegasi and an armored horse came into view. His mind fed him it as a warm welcoming but as soon as he saw their grim expressions, he assumed the worst.

“Milord,” Cordelia started even as she has yet to land. Her mount trotted skittishly as she faced the prince. “We bring grave news.”

“Robin?” He asked almost instinctively. From as far as his senses could bring him, Ylisse is far from danger. If there is any other that could cause such alarm to the Shepherds, it would be their queen-to-be.

“…Yes.”

Chrom’s eyes searched for his younger sister who shrunk away behind the falcon knight and refused to look at him. He gripped the hilt of Falchion tightly. Part of him wanted to ask, to demand what happened right there and now, but Robin taught him the value of the presence of a calm mind amidst chaos. _In the battlefield, the one who has most of his wits is sure to grasp victory._

Behind him, Frederick tensed at the information. The Great Knight has become fond of the tactician a couple months before the end of the war and more so, as she is betrothed to his liege. Hearing even little of the dire situation has caused him great alarm and concern.

“Milord,” Frederick spoke carefully as to not step on the wrong footing. “This is not the most suitable place for this discussion. We must hurry to the palace at once.”

“I know.” Chrom clenched his jaw. “I know.”

Loosening his grip on the Divine Weapon, he hastily marched forward without any words left to say.

* * *

Robin clutched at her robe as she pulled it closer to her own body. The dry nights of the Plegian desert were worse than the snowy Ylisse during winter. Drowning in layers of thick wool and fur, she could still feel the freezing cold seeping through her bones. Her breaths come in puffs of white smoke as the horses trudged sluggishly in the wintry night. Gauis once again opted for his four-legged form, watching from the back of the carriage for any sign of danger.

Robin licked her chapping lips. For some reason, she’s starting to feel slightly feverish. It worried her how easily she seemed to come down to sickness at specific days in the year since meeting Chrom in a year and a half ago. _No._ She can’t get sick now. She has a mission to accomplish and a groom-to-be and trusted friends whom she has considered as family to return to. She cannot stop now just because of a simple fever.

Urging the horses to a faster pace, she tugged at her hood. The winter moon hung proud and bright above them. Its round form almost at its peak. For most nights and under its ethereal glow, it brings her calm and tranquility as she read books to fill the gaps in her mind and plan out tactics to secure both safety and victory for the army. However, since the day Chrom asked for her hand, the moon and stretching dark domain brought her nothing but a clawing trepidation. It tore through her mind and clawed at her heart in voices she could only hear. The only haven she could find was Chrom – buried deep within his embrace and close his heart no matter form he takes. A part of her wished to be with him right now – tucked warmly in his blue fur and enveloped in his scent of musk and wild earth.

_After all, Chrom is where she belongs._


	6. Chapter 6

Daybreak comes and reins switched between hands. Robin stayed up for a little longer as they arrived to a sleepy town only a few kilometers away from the castle of Plegia. To avoid drawing unnecessary attention, Gaius made sure to cover anything that they will give them away as travelers from Ylisse. Robin opted to lead the conversations, making sure to cover her face using her hood and her engagement ring under her glove. Whether the residents noticed anything amiss, they paid it no mind. Robin did transactions for rations with few words and the carriage left without a hitch by nigh noon. She slept little more than a few hours as disquiet tied knots in her stomach and her pyrexia reached a higher temperature. His companion must have sensed her plight but decided to bite his tongue off, knowing full well that the tactician will stubbornly wave it off as the desert’s heat.

As the sun elapsed its peak at the sky, wheels struck solid, manmade ground as the streets of the Plegian capital come into view. Plegian folk flocked the streets as traders and merchants go by their own ways to sell their wares. Robin watched their lives unfold before her eyes in a curious fascination. It was the first time she has seen this part of Plegia – an everyday occurrence where the scars of war almost seemed nonexistent. It was a scene too close to Ylisse as she strolled its streets alone or with any of the Shepherds in her rare day-offs. It came to her realization that the Plegians were not too different to Ylisseans. They laugh, cry, feel pain and relief, and go on with their lives just like how they locked themselves in a familiar routine. If the war hadn’t divided the two kingdoms, they may have become the most formidable allies the land has ever seen.

“We are close, Bubbles.” Gaius called out loud enough for her to hear amidst the bustling noise. “Get ready.”

Robin fought off a shiver despite the scorching Plegian heat. Gripping the side of the wagon to steady herself, she picked up her Levin sword and secured it with a hook on her belt. Her favorite thunder tome was not left behind and has returned to its rightful place in the inner folds of her battle coat. The familiar weight of her favored weapons eased her, if only a little, and she crawled closer to the front opening of their carriage. Her onyx eyes fixed on the towering visage of the Plegian castle as it peered at the horizon.

“See any guards?” Robin asked from a reasonable distance away from the horses’ rear. She spoke loud enough for Gaius to only hear.

“A few.” The assassin answered as he remained facing up ahead, though the occasional darting of his eyes betrayed his supposed ‘ordinary folk’ façade. “Seemed lax for me. I saw one snoring by a barrel of age-old wine.” He sniffed. “Prolly around a decade old. Good stuff too.”

“I don’t drink.” Robin said matter-of-factly. “The last time I got in touch with any alcohol was when I found Chrom inebriated and sprawled before my tent, singing nonsense he thought to be a serenade.”

Gaius grinned at the memory. “Good times. Blue really got it bad - courting the same woman even when he’s away in La-la land.”

Robin shot him a dirty look. “Whose fault was that I wonder? I have to pry him away from the ground just to save the last shred of his integrity as a dignified prince.”

Gaius flinched as the smell of ozone from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as static electricity crawled on his spine. He instinctively raised his palms in surrender. _No one angers Robin without facing divine punishment._

“I already apologized for that!” He defended. “And I got the shortest end of deal, remember?”

“Of course, you would.” Robin reminded him. “You’re the one who bid Chrom to join your ‘little revelry’, and don’t get me started with what you morons were crowing about that night. Sully was still mad because of it.”

Gaius remembered that alright. It was that one track-minded blonde warrior who started all of it – the bet of which among the women of the army has the best ‘stats’. The parley went around the longest between a certain dull brown-haired falcon knight, a red-haired falcon knight, and a dark-haired sorceress; only to be halted when Blue, in his drunken state, climbed on a table and proudly claimed that the woman he loves has the best facets a man could wish for. Of course, they didn’t believe it as _that woman_ wore layers that could barely distinguish her from as a woman. Blue was about to recount how sure he was when Sully broke into the pub with murder in her eyes and brandished her lance.

All he remembers after that were the screaming of banshees and prayers to Naga for salvation. The rest of what happened was history. None of revelers escaped divine punishment and Robin reserved the best for him and Chrom. Her smile was a dead giveaway at that time. He didn’t want to recount what Robin cooked for him, but he heard that she didn’t go easy at Chrom. Frederick the Wary didn’t even dare intervene but simply stand guard outside the tent as Chrom’s horrified screams were heard throughout the camp.

That all happened three months before Blue finally have the guts to propose to Bubbles.

The assassin glanced from his shoulder. Bubbles might not be the first woman to catch a man’s attention in the army. There are women like Sumia, Cordelia, and Maribelle who could entrance a man with just one bat of the eye. More so, to be queen material. For one thing, Robin is rough around the edges; she has no formal training, no memory she could hold on from. She got her wits, sharper than Falchion itself and swifter than Thoron. For a coward man, he may found an intelligent woman to be bizarre and an anomaly. She was not trained to be a proper lady nor made any effort to act as one. But that’s what Gaius liked about Bubbles. She was honest. Even if she tried to keep up with the other women of the army, she would bounce back to being herself or simply incorporate what she has learned when the situation calls for it.

 _And Chrom_ …he was no coward. He saw Robin as she was and took it as a challenge to woo the tactician when other men would simply find it intimidating. He cared not if Robin is a human nor see her as weak individual that needed to be always protected. She is his equal, or his other half as Robin told him the day the prince proposed to her. Someone who is willing and capable of leading a kingdom and his people. And Gaius, no matter how fascinated he was at her in the past, has pledged his life and devotion in serving the soon-to-be queen of Ylisse. He would only see to it that he will die to ensure her safety.

Before them, the palace courtyard opened like an embrace. The crumbling pillars still bear the memories of the previous war and the ground still stained with blood and tears of the fallen. The skull of the Fell Dragon welcomed them in eerie silence, as if mocking the failure of the past. Gaius sniffed the air for any danger. Behind him, Robin listened carefully. Her eyes darting to and fro as the horses led them toward the fateful place.

“No guards.” Gaius reported, finally halting the horses near the steps. “It seemed Plegia is still recovering, given the brunt of the previous war and the coronation of their new king.”

“So it seems.”

Inside the carriage, Robin has pulled up a bundle of cloth from their cargo. Hugging it between her arms, she hopped off the wagon and picked her way to the assassin. Gaius left his ride and joined the tactician. Watching her back, the assassin followed her up the steps and toward to the shadows of the Fell Dragon’s skull. Distaste painted itself on Robin’s tongue as her nightmares whispered in the deepest recesses of her mind. Just like the monstrosity in her dream, the skull seemed to be sneering at her. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her chest, she pushed forward, eyeing the spot where a martyr changed the hearts of the men and women of Plegia.

Almost a year has passed yet she still lay in a form of a peaceful visage of a divine entity. The desert, as if to mourn the loss of a great person, preserved her form like of the living. Cold and lifeless she may be, the warmth of the sun renewed her glory. Someone has laid her down on her back with arms folded over stomach. A veil of white shrouded her - its threads shimmered and swayed against the afternoon wind. Flowers, fresh and white, were slipped between her stiff fingers. Her robes were cleaned of grime and blood and her headpiece polished. Offerings of foods in golden bowls were set beside her – a recognition of the Plegian folk to the sacrifice of a great woman from Ylisse.

It was all surreal as Robin pulled down her hood and knelt down on the side of the beloved daughter of Naga. She bowed down and whispered as if she were to hear. “Lady Emmeryn, I have returned as I promised.”

Blinking her tears away, she lifted her head and continued, vaguely aware of the assassin watching solemnly away from them. “It has been long, hasn’t? Almost year since the war ended. The peace you fought for…you have changed not just Ylisse but Plegia as well, Your Majesty. Chrom…he is trying, trying hard to mend the severed bonds between the two kingdoms. There may be still some bad blood but I believe that time will heal.”

“Do you remember, Lady Emmeryn? The day Chrom and Lissa brought this amnesiac tactician to the palace? I saw you first on our way there, surrounded by people who love and adore you. When I laid my eyes on you, I felt peace despite my unfortunate condition. You welcomed a complete stranger, a stranger dressed in the colors of the enemy, fed, clothed, and sheltered me like an old friend. You acknowledged me, just as Chrom did, when I was not able to trust myself. You saw through my shortcomings when I pushed them down in the shelter of books and strategies and consoled me in nights I cry alone.”

She looked down on her hand and touched the gleaming band of gold. “Do you remember what you said to be back in Breakneck Pass? Now, I understand. You saw something that neither I nor Chrom noticed.” She chuckled softly and placed a hand on her chest. “You knew, didn’t you? That we both harbor feelings that we forcibly ignore in favor of the war. The moment you entrusted Chrom’s life to me…you have given me the blessing of a lifetime. It was promise I would always keep – not just Chrom, but Lissa too and everyone in Ylisse.”

“I hope you and Chrom would forgive me of my selfishness. But my mind has always been made up since the day I let him took my hand as his wife. I might not become the great queen you have become, Lady Emmeryn, but I will try. I will try my hardest to be the support that Chrom needs and the mother that the children of Ylisse deserved.”

Robin cupped the Exalt’s hand with trembling hands as tears began to streak down to her pale cheeks. “My only regret was that…I was not able to keep my promise to Chrom.” She sobbed. “I am sorry! Please forgive me! If I have been more prepared, if I have seen it coming, you…you wouldn’t have to make this choice. I…it was all my fault! I am sorry. I am sorry…”

“Yet you…you knew this would happen. That the day when we played chess and I lost to you…the queen must sacrifice herself for the king to live and his people to prosper. A king bows only to his queen and the queen only to her people. I understand it. I really do, yet it hurts so much! I do not want to lose anyone. Neither does Chrom. You knew…and you made the choice for both of us.”

She pressed her forehead on the Exalt’s and whispered. “Thank you...for making this choice. No matter how it hurts, no matter how long the pain lingers on…we will move on, move on with our lives. We will never forget and so do our children and their children. Your legacy will live on and the peace you fought for…we will protect it until our last breaths. I promise…”

With one final squeeze, she let go and picked the bundle she laid down on her side. She untied it and unfurled a shroud of royal blue. The golden Ylissean emblem shimmered at the center as she laid it over the Exalt with trembling hands. Wiping her tears with the sleeves of her coat, she smiled.

“Let us go home, Lady Emmeryn.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Chrom! W-Wait up!”

The plea has gone deaf on the ears of the prince. The soon-to-be Exalt whizzed past the snowy fields of Ylisse as the biting wind caught against his royal blue fur. Chrom, after being delayed for almost an hour inside the palace, rallied the Shepherds in haste toward the borders. Robin’s scent appealed the strongest to the True Alpha and the prince led them to the front. His worry grew into an increasing panic as the realization that her scent led to their western neighbor plagued him. His only relief was that she was alive, though there was a bit of distress that told him that she was sick.

“Chrom! Please! Slow down!”

“Milord!”

Exasperation bubbled inside the True Alpha but nonetheless, finally heeded his companions’ request. Slowing down into a trot, he let Lissa and Frederick catch up to him. The Royal Beta was visibly winded; her chest heaving as she finally sidled next to her older brother. His retainer, opting to stay in his human form, reined in his steed as he addressed his liege.

“Milord, we must not be hasty.” He said as he carefully watched the bluish markings on his liege’s fur glowed angrily. From the knight’s studies, he knew that the markings only appear as a response to an extreme emotion. If the markings have shown themselves now, it meant only one thing. Something must have happened to his liege’s mate.

“Frederick-”

“I know you worry, but being heedless would only bring more danger. You said so yourself, that our lady tactician is out of danger. But what is causing you distress?”

Chrom snapped. “She is sick, Frederick! What if something happens to her? What if she got attacked by bandits? She may be strong and powerful, but she is not in a good condition for a fight!”

“Peace, Milord. If we are correct, Gaius might be with her. She is not entirely defenseless and more so not a fool to engage with an enemy in her current state.”

“But-“

“Listen to him, Chrom.” Lissa insisted as she tried to catch her breath. Her sunlight gold fur matted from running against the wind. “Gaius will never let anything happen to Robin. And it is already getting late. We are more prone to encounter bandits at night. You know that.”

A low growl rumbled on the blue-furred wolf but the princess and the wary knight held their gazes. Behind them, the rest of the Shepherds have finally managed to catch up, all looked worse for wear. They noticed the stand-off between the three and backed off a bit. They knew that a werewolf has a tendency to be more aggressive when it comes to protecting their mate. Chrom was no exception to that. Thankfully, the True Alpha eased down at the sight of their weary forms and walked off in a more reasonable pace. Lissa sighed in relief at the release of tension and glanced at the retainer who seemed to be relieved as well.

“Frederick, there is something I’ve been meaning to ask.” The Royal Beta glanced nervously at her brother who was already out-of-hearing range. “It is about Robin.”

Frederick sat up straighter. His full attention now on the princess. “What about her?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain.” Lissa admitted. “But she was acting strange since you and Chrom left for Themis.”

“Strange in a way...?” Frederick whispered as the other Shepherds passed by them.

“She seemed distant.” Lissa shuffled on her paws. “She often went to town until night and locked herself in her study. The only times I usually see her was during dinner. Even so, she speaks little."

Frederick knew about this. In fact, he already consoled his liege about it. “Haven’t she been like that since Chrom proposed to her?”

“Yeah…but her scent has gotten strange too.”

“Her scent?” Frederick questioned as he urged his horse to move. Lissa followed close beside him.

Lissa nodded as she watched the backs of the Shepherds. “It is like…it is changing or something. I cannot point it out. There were times I find myself afraid of angering her, even the smallest hint of annoyance seemed to send my nerves in high alert.”

“I don't know.” She admitted. “But it was not just me. Sumia told me the same. Cordelia too. It’s like, instead of Robin, I was facing my brother. I was facing the True Alpha.”

Frederick deliberated for a second before speaking cautiously. “I am afraid I know no answer for that, but it might be because Robin is Milord’s mate. Perhaps, it is in our instincts to please her as we please Milord.”

Lissa did not seemed convinced but nonetheless, bobbed her head in agreement. There are other things to worry about for later. But for now, they must find Robin and bring her back home safely.

* * *

 _It hurts._ It was all that ran in Robin’s mind. _It hurts and burns!_ A whimper escaped her lips as she curled into a tight ball. She felt feverish in a way she never experienced before. It was as if she was locked in a raging inferno or hit with a full-force lightning magic. The pain that erupted in her chest was not helping matters at all. It made each breath like multiple stabs of a Levin sword. Her whole body felt sore and the world seemed to spin and blink out of existence, and all not because of the wagon now running at full speed under the Plegian night.

After loading the Exalt’s body on the wagon and Robin suddenly collapsing, the assassin spurred the horses into a mad dash back to Ylisse. Robin wanted to protest that it was simply a bad cold but Gaius was having none of it. He bit his tongue long enough and he was not risking of her condition getting worse just because of a ‘bad cold’. Robin didn’t know where they are now but she was sure they already covered thrice the distance they should be taking, if it were not for Gaius’ insistence of taking her to the healers. They might reach Ylisse at _what? A day? Within the night?_ Robin cannot focus. She barely bit back a scream as a new wave of pain shot on her chest. She clutched the front of her blouse, feet kicking off a rucksack farther.

“Dammit, Bubbles! That’s not normal!”

Robin heard Gaius shout from front. She could barely make out his form in her pain, but for some reason, she could smell an overpowering mixture of worry and concern from the assassin. _Is that normal?_

“Just hold on, you hear? We’ll arrive in Ylisse in no time!”

Gaius lashed the reins, spurring the horses faster. Robin gripped the edge of the wagon as it bounced and rumbled against the road. She gasped as another wave of pain surged through her body and a scream tore out of her scream. Then, everything went black.

_She found herself drowning once again._

_The beast bellowed below the depths as the chilling water swirled around her violently._

_She swam upward and pushed her weight against the ice. The tactician threw her fists and kicked to no avail. The beast below approaches. Its gleaming eyes locked on her and its maw opened wide to swallow her._

_Just as it was about to consume her, the wall of ice cracked and exploded behind her. A force hauled her out of the water and the ice stitched itself back, sealing the maddened beast below._

_The tactician opened her eyes as a different beast loomed above her. A low growl rumbled on its throat as its golden onyx eyes stared down on her own._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of violence coming up in the following chapters. You've been warned.

If they were any slower, they _might_ be too late.

Robin’s fading scent led them to soon-to-be massacre. The quaint, covered wagon stood cornered between the desert canyons. One of its wheels were broken; a single, throwing axe buried on its felloes. Burly silhouettes surrounded the carriage in a tight circle. Their weapons glinting menacingly against the moonlight. Amidst all of this, a lone, lean figure of a familiar assassin stood firm before the carriage. His fur was matted with blood and there was a sickening gash running across his back. The assassin’ fur bristled threateningly but the bandits simply sneered at him.

A guttural growl rumbled on the throat of the Shepherds’ general and with one step from the bandits, the True Alpha’s fangs tore on the nearest outlaw’s throat. Claws drawn over his kill and holy markings pulsing in vivid blue, Chrom glared down at the bandits.

“Oh hell!” One of the bandits sputtered. “It’s the Shepherds!”

“Took you a while, Blue.” Gaius heaved. “I was getting impatient.”

Chrom huffed and gave him an unimpressed look.

“So, you still got the audacity to be cheeky?” Maribelle addressed the assassin sternly as she trotted to his side. Sully and Stahl galloped toward them and stood protectively in front of them. “Good. You will have a lot of explaining to do to our lord.”

“Glad to see ya too, Twinkles.” Gaius grinned as the valkyrie climbed off her steed to assess his wounds. “Careful on the goods now. Sweets don’t mix well with blood.”

“Oh, I certainly would.” Maribelle assured him. “I will dip them with your own blood later once I’m done with you.”

Gaius winced at that. Lissa ran toward them with frantic eyes and her staff at hand.

“Robin? Where’s Robin?”

“At the back.” Gaius answered wearily. “She’s not in good condition right now. You need to check up on her, Princess.”

Lissa was already on the run toward the back of the carriage before he could finish. Before them, the circle of bandits recovered from their surprise. Their leader bursted into laughter as he acknowledged the humongous wolf before him.

“Well now, what do you know…the great Exalt and his dogs have come to grace us with their presence.” The leader grinned, showing rows of yellowing teeth. “What would even interest you to come here?” He pointed his axe at Gaius. “Did you perhaps lose a puppy?”

“Talking to you is a waste of time.” Chrom growled threateningly. “Leave.”

“Make me you high and mighty mutt.” The leader taunted. “I will dice you all to smithereens and watch you all burn!”

“No one gets away from trying to hurt my Robin.” Tharja hissed. Dark magic sparking off from her bristling black fur. “No one!” With a roar, she surged forward and lunged toward the nearest bandit.

Before she could land an attack, another bandit pounced and sank his fangs on the side of the sorceress’ neck. Tharja slammed against the desert sands as her captor kept a firm grip on her. An arrow sailed past the Shepherds as it sank with a sickening _THUNK!_ on the bandit’s skull. The sands swirled around them as the knights rode forward to meet the bandits’ weapons.

“I’ll kill you all!” The bandit leader snarled as he morphed into a wolf of mangy, brown fur. “I’ll hang that fancy heads of yours on my wall!”

“Shut yer trap, ya bloody beast!” Vaike slammed against him. “The Vaike will not forgive those who hurt his friends!”

“Gaah!”

“Milord!” Frederick called out as he plunged his lance through a bandit’s chest. “Go to Lady Robin! Leave this to us!”

Chrom’s gaze swept at the battlefield before nodding to his retainer. Slipping past the engaged combatants, he ran toward the wagon.

* * *

“Robin? Robin! Please wake up!”

Cold, damp fingers pressed against the pale tactician’s cheek. The air swirled with scents strong and alien yet familiar all the same. Robin felt hot, _too hot,_ and it was suffocating her. Her senses thrashed around in discord as the feeling of being cornered made her teeth ached. The inferno eating her from inside out was still burning. She wanted to curl in a ball away from all but the beast within her wanted to fight back – to plunge its claws and sink its fangs to their throats.

_Robin never felt so terrified in her life._

The same voice called her again yet she could only whimper in response. The ringing in her ears grew louder as the shouts and the sound of metal clashing came into clarity. A new scent kissed her sense of smell – raw and metallic. It was a familiar scent yet she abhors it whoever it came from.

The voice called her once again. This time, however, more urgent. Light shone red beneath her closed eyelids and comforting warmth seeped through her skin. Her muscles relaxed and she involuntarily leaned toward its direction. The sounds and scents of battle rose in tempo and her healer’s hand trembled on her skin. There was an alarmed shout from somewhere in the midst of the battle and then, the air shifted and crackled with energy. The smell of burning and death made her skin prickled and her surroundings shook. The hand and the comforting warmth leaving her so suddenly as the scent of fresh blood engulfed her. When Robin slowly cracked opened her eyes, she lost the last shred of humanity she has under that night’s full moon.

* * *

Chrom’s padded paws led him into the wreckage of the carriage. His form glimmered in blue, holy light as he shifted back to his human self. His gloved hands grabbed the planks of burning wood while his desperate voice carried only two names.

“Robin! Lissa!”

He heaved a large plank to the side, swatting out the embers to the desert sands. He kicked aside a broken wheel and threw a large cut of the roofing fabric aside. Smoke filled his nose yet he continued searching for two scents buried in the burning debris. He could tell they’re still alive. _Thank Naga!_ But he knew he has to hurry. He already lost Emm; he can’t lose them too.

“Milord!”

Frederick bounded to his side and immediately helped him casting aside a plank. The other Shepherds formed a protective ring around them as Miriel and Ricken rushed to them as well - their Elwind tomes at hand. The two men moved aside as the two mages took their position and casted their spells. A strong gale burst toward the burning debris and swept away the flames. It swirled in a tornado of light and gas before dissipating. The two sages wasted no time helping the two men search for their fellow Shepherds.

“Gahahaha!” The bandit leader jeered. “Is this the Shepherds? The ones who have defeated the Plegian king and his army? How weak! Even weaker than a babe!”

Chrom gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep on searching for his sister and his betrothed. His leather gloves stained with black from the burnt wood. Lissa’s smell is getting stronger and with a final heave, he pushed aside a large plank. Underneath it, the unconscious form of his sister lay. He hurriedly knelt down and wrapped an arm around her.

“Lissa!” Chrom called out. “Lissa, please wake up!”

The princess stirred. A weak groan escaped her lips. “C…Chrom…?”

Chrom let out a sigh of relief. “You’re gonna be alright.” Chrom reassured her as Maribelle rushed to their side at the sight of her best friend’s weakened form.

“R..Ro-“

“Don’t push yourself, darling.” Maribelle said as she waved her staff over her.

“But…Robin…”

Fear replaced relief as Chrom’s eyes searched desperately from the wreckage. Robin’s scent still lingers in the air but the blasted smell of smoke and burnt wood made it difficult to point where she is in the wreckage.  _Robin? Where are you? Please!_

“You bastard!” Sully brandished her spear. “You mangy scoundrel! Come on and I’ll bury my spear in that ugly face of yours!”

“Ha! All words but no bite.” He jeered. His men already congregating around them. “Why not just stay down like the pitiful maggots you are? We already know who is the real Alpha here! I’ll skin your hides and make them into trophy coats!”

The outlaws howled their approval. Some licked their lips at the anticipation of the kill.

“Gahahahaha!” The leader howled. “Come on, boys! Trample these silk-stocking mutts and show them how it’s done.”

The wolven outlaws surged forward. The Shepherds held their ground and prepared for the attack.

And then, a bone-chilling howl ripping across the battlefield and the smell of inevitable death.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Robin! Wait!"_

_Robin heeded him not and continued stomping her way to her tent. The other Shepherds glanced at their general and tactician with equal curiosity and unease. Robin was about flung open her tent when a hand on her arm stopped her._

_“Robin! Please listen to me!”_

_Robin gritted her teeth. “Listen?” She turned sharply to face her fiancé. “You want ME to listen? Are you hearing yourself right?”_

_“Robin-“_

_She took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger at his chest. “YOU listen to me, Chrom! You almost died back there! Your recklessness has gotten the best out of you. Again! What's the use of studying plans to keep you and everyone safe when you are going to divert from it? You're the general of this army, Chrom! If you die, it's over.”_

_Chrom raised his arms in exasperation. “Well, what am I supposed to do? Let those godforsaken criminals kill you?”_

_“We got in under control, Chrom!”_

_“It did not seem like that to me!” Chrom exclaimed. “That filthy axe-wielder almost got you!”_

_“And you think I can't handle myself?” Robin protested angrily. “You think I can’t fend off one measly thief by myself?”_

_“That's not what I meant!”_

_“Seems like that to me!”_

_“ENOUGH!” Chrom shouted. The other Shepherds flinched and backed away to safety as the air become thick with the smell of rust – a sign of agitation. Frederick took a step forward to calm his liege. He worried not of attracting unwanted attention, but for their lady tactician. It was the first time they have argument like this and the wary knight was not liking the tactician's odds against a True Alpha. Mates as they may be, Robin is still human._

_But instead of backing down, Robin stepped forward and grabbed the front of Chrom's clothes. With a single pulling motion, she made him leaned down to her eye level. She held his gaze in the same intensity – challenging his authority._

_“Chrom.” Robin growled. A clear warning in her tone. “You either hear me out or not at all. Either I will stay or I will leave. There is no in between. Choose one or I will be the one making the choice for you.”_

_With that, she pushed him away and retreated angrily back to her tent. The Shepherds stared at the spot that their tactician was occupying moments ago with expressions of disbelief, confusion, and shock. Lissa watched with mouth agape._

_Robin just stood up against Chrom._

_Against the True Alpha._

_She expected for Chrom to barge in Robin's tent but instead, her brother lowered his head in an act of submission before stalking off._

* * *

Frederick, despite the years he has served the royal family, was rendered speechless beyond words. The wreckage, or what it used to be, was reduced to mere ashes as powerful magic surged a few feet away from where he was standing.  The air crackled with raw power so strong that it made his teeth ached. Standing just beside his liege was a white wolf whose size rivals of a True Alpha. Its form was petite compared to his liege’s, but powerful and strong all the same. Purple markings glowed and pulsated across its fur, weaving in winding patterns he was not familiar of. It was beautiful, ethereally so, like a goddess. Almost as if that the moon itself gave color to its fur.

“No…that can’t be…” Frederick murmured. _Impossible! There is no other living True Alpha than Milord._

It was not just him. The wolf caught the other Shepherds’ attention and so do the bandits who abruptly stopped on their steps. All transfixed at the wolf as if like a spell.

A guttural growl rumbled from the throat of the great wolf as its onyx eyes gleamed in gold. It snarled at the bandits, completely ignoring the Shepherds. Before any of them could blink, the wolf was already unto them. Its fangs snapped against a bandit’s neck, easily tearing his throat into a bloody shreds. It maneuvered swiftly and gracefully toward the next and slashed its claws on the poor bandit’s side. The outlaws pounced at it but the air crackled and a dome of electricity was unleashed from the wolf. The wolven bandits were thrown back; their bodies twitching violently on the sands. The wolf howled and lunged for its next kill. It mercilessly tore down their ranks and the Shepherds could only watch in awe and horror as bodies and blood splattered and watered the Plegian sands.

“What’s the meaning of this?” The bandit leader roared in incredulity. “There’s another True Alpha?”

He flinched as the wolf’s gold-onyx eyes turned to him. It blood-splattered muzzle curling in a snarl. He looked around and horrific realization dawned in his eyes that all of his men were reduced to severed flesh and pools of blood. He tried to make a run for it but his instincts would not allow it. The grip of the True Alpha’s command kept him where he is.

“Please…” He whimpered. “Have mercy! I will do anything-GACK!”

The wolf slammed him down to the ground, its razor-sharp claws digging on his throat. It loomed over him in a visage of a powerful True Alpha.

“Spare…me…!” He choked. “Agghhhh…!”

 _Beg._ Its eyes seemed to say. _Beg and scream._

His voice croaked as blood seeped out of his throat. He tried to speak but only a strangled whimper came out. Fear glimmered at the leader’s eyes but the wolf’s expression remained passive. It looked down at him, watching him struggle for life.

“Robin!”

Chrom scrambled past the Shepherds. Lissa was handed to Frederick for the time being as Maribelle continued tending to her. Chrom called out to the wolf again, hoping and praying to Naga that he will be heard.

“Robin! Stop!” Chrom pleaded. “This isn’t you!”

The white True Alpha remained unmoving. Her eyes still transfixed at the bandit leader under her. Chrom’s voice was gone into deaf ears. All she can hear were two voices. Two voices egging her to _kill._ The wolf growled at the outlaw one last time and with one swift motion, ended his pitiful life.


	10. Chapter 10

_“Robin?”_

_The tactician looked up from the map. Her eyes blinked a few times before registering her midnight visitor. She has been staring at the painted parchment for hours now that her eyes were starting to hurt. The war pieces were scattered around, each indicating a unit from both armies._

_“Chrom? You're still awake?” Her throat was dry. When was the last time she drank?_

_“That's my line.” He looked at the piles of strategy books and scattered maps before heaving a sigh. “You'll tire yourself tomorrow if you don't sleep.”_

_Robin waved it off. “I'll be fine.” She looked back at the map. “Besides, I still have to run the rest of the backup plans.”_

_“It's just a bunch of bandits.” Chrom said as he stood beside her. “We can take them out in a jiffy.”_

_Robin gave an indignant huff. “Bandits or no, they are still a threat.” She palmed a blue piece which her name was carved on. “The battlefield favors the prepared. That's the only reason we come this far.”_

_“Wrong.” Chrom said as he took the piece from her hand and placed it proudly next to his piece. “You're the reason we've come this far. Without you, the Shepherds will just be simply chasing away lowly bandits and the war will still be going on. Now come on, my queen.” He slid his arms beneath her back and legs before effortlessly lifting her off to a bridal carry. “It's time to rest.”_

_Robin wanted to protest but she knew Chrom would not have it. She let him lay her down on the cot and sluggishly shed her battle coat and kicked off her boots. Chrom set Falchion and his boots aside before climbing on the cot beside her. This earned him a raised eyebrow from his fiancée._

_“You do know that Frederick will lose it if he finds your tent empty at the morning.”_

_Chrom snorted as he wrapped an arm around her. “Let him be. It's not like we're doing inappropriate before marriage.”_

_Robin quirked an eyebrow but snuggled closer to him nonetheless. “An engaged couple sleeping on the same bed. What do you think he will think?”_

_“Escorting a tactician to bed because she can't stop working to death.” Chrom answered matter-of-factly. “There are a lot of excuses to choose from.”_

_“Your excuses.” Robin clarified as she pressed head close to his chest._

_“As long as I get to stay with you long, then, yes.”_

_Robin chuckled. “You're impossible.”_

_Chrom smiled as he rested his face on the top of her head. She smelled of his favorite scent – a mixture of newly-pressed books, jasmine, and milk with a hint of ozone. It was neither sweet nor overpowering, but lulling calm and earthy. He noticed her shiver in his arms._

_“Not warm enough?”_

_“Would be if it's not autumn.”_

_Chrom withdrew his arm and shuffled upward to a crouch. Robin watched him with bated breath morphed before her. Blue, divine light curled at his skin. His face elongated and his clothes melted into a pelt of blue fur. His hands and feet curled into paws the size of a ripe watermelon. Triangular ears pricked from the top of his head and arm-length tail swished at his rear. His markings flashed briefly before fading away. Robin has seen the others transform before her, but none of them was as spectacular as Chrom's. His was a testament of his exalted lineage – a long line of True Alphas whose blood was bonded with the Divine Goddess._

_Chrom padded on the cot before settling down and curling around her. Robin snuggled deep in his thick fur and warmth settled on her skin. She sighed in contentment. Chrom laid his head down on her stomach. Robin reached out to scratch him between the ears, earning her with a low rumble of contentment_.

_Robin giggled. “You really like that, don't you?”_

_Chrom bumped his head gently on her hand. Robin scratched his head a bit more before dozing off to fitful sleep._

* * *

Chrom watched in horror as Robin drove her fangs on the bandit’s throat and ripped his head off his neck. Someone screamed from the Shepherds. He couldn’t tell who. The bandit’s head dangled between the she-wolf’s fangs before she threw it unceremoniously with the rest of the corpses. She turned its blood-streaked face toward them.

“Robin…”

Her name escaped his lips. Desperation, shock, and fear apparent in his voice, but the she-wolf before him responded not to the name. She bared it bloodied fangs at him and began stalking toward him. Her eyes conveyed one message: _kill._

“Milord!”

Some of the more decisive Shepherds moved forward to protect their commander but even so, their weapons trembled on their hands. Robin, if that wolf is really her, is still their friend, tactician, family, and future queen. Going against someone who they regard as such is unthinkable.

The she-wolf growled at them. Her blood-stained fur bristling as it stalked toward them with light yet decisive steps. Her eyes flitting from one Shepherd to another, searching for the strongest link. Despite the murderous intent, her onyx eyes conveyed extreme intelligence. Finishing the weakest – the sick or injured – will only put her in a compromising position and give them a chance to gang up on her; but taking down the leader is taking down the army, and she is _confident_ that it can accomplish such. Two traits that is very Robin.

Its eyes locked with Chrom’s and the Ylissean prince knew that she has found her target. She won’t stop until the hierarchy of her foes collapse down to the ground. _Yet he cannot hurt her. He can never hurt her._ Chrom gazed at those eyes glazed with hostility, anger, and hatred. Somewhere, the Robin they knew and loved is still there. The compassionate, caring, selfless, and brilliant tactician that is Robin. The strong and independent Robin that can be witty in her remarks whenever she feels like it, yet both oblivious and shy to the womanly graces that she hides beneath the hardened shell of a seasoned warrior and the conservative, thick cloak of hers. The woman who was full of curiosity and wonder that never fails to amaze him or any of them. _The woman that stole his only heart._

Chrom clenched his fist. He is going to bring her back, no matter what. He cannot hurt her but he can reason with her; to grab Robin’s hand and pull her back to them. He unsheathed Falchion and drove the blade down to the ground. He has to show that he means no harm. Despite the murder in her eyes, he knew she was terrified and hurt and it pains him as well for her feel that way.

“Stand down.” He called out to his troops. “All of you.”

“But Milord-!”

“Violence won’t calm her down.” He pulled both of his leather gloves and threw them behind his back. “Let me handle this. If there is anyone who can talk a True Alpha down, that would its mate.”

“Hey, Blue?” Gaius called out, apparently back to his human form. “Bubbles is usually to say this but, be reasonable. Wolf Bubbles just tore down those bandits like they’re made of cotton candy. If she got one hit at you-“

“She won’t.” Chrom cut him off. “I trust her. Just like I always do and will do in the future.” He nodded at the Shepherds in front of him and firmly repeated his order. “Now, lower your weapons and stand down.”

The Shepherds exchanged uneasy glances and one-by-one lowered their weapons. They eyed the she-wolf warily as they stepped back. Chrom pushed forward. His cape billowing behind him as a chilling wind blew past. He stopped at the closest proximity she would allow him without tearing him to pieces at once. The she-wolf growled at him but made no attempts to decapitate him.

“Robin…” He tried calling her name once again, hoping to invoke familiarity from the she-wolf, but she showed none. “Robin…please. Remember.” He pleaded. “We are not your enemies. They are gone; no longer will they harm you.”

He knelt down on one knee. “Remember who you are. Come back to us.” He reached out a bare hand. “Come back to me. _Please…”_

The she-wolf stared at his eyes. He prayed to Naga his words and emotions have reached her. _Please…return her to me._ He watched her stepped toward him until she was looming before him. She stared him down with calculating eyes as he waited, hoped, and prayed. With a fraction of movement, she has given him his answer.


End file.
